You'll be the only light I'll see
by Yuneyn
Summary: Fireworks are lighting up the sky for Noctis and Prompto's wedding, but Noctis only has eyes for his new husband.


_A/N: This_ _my entry for the weekly prompt "Fireworks", over at Promptis Fan Week on Tumblr!_

 _I wasn't feeling so good these past few days so it took me forever to actually write this short thing, but hopefully I'll have more when I write for another prompt. Right now I just wanted some cute married!Promptis._

 _In my head it's sort of a companion piece to "I'm still yours", but you don't need any context to read this. I just like to think of it as part of the same universe._

 _More thanks to voxiferous for beta-ing me once again!_

* * *

"You're staring," Prompto said, his eyes still fixed on the colorful sparks that were lighting up the night sky over Insomnia.

"You're just so beautiful," Noctis replied, unable to tear his gaze away from Prompto. Maybe it was the drinks he had had during dinner, or the exhaustion from the previous days - or maybe just the fact that he was supposed to have died a little over one year ago, and yet here he was: having just gotten married to the person who had always been most important to him. In any case, Noctis was feeling incredibly sappy right now, and he really couldn't care less.

Prompto laughed, that beautiful, melodious sound that Noctis couldn't get enough of. "Are you getting sentimental on me right now?" Prompto asked, still looking at the sky.

"Who would've thought, huh?" Noctis said with a chuckle.

They were both leaning against the railing on the roof of the Citadel, having stepped away from their table to enjoy a semblance of privacy while most people had stayed seated to watch the fireworks. Looking up at the little bursts of flame illuminating the sky, it was easy to forget that most of the city was still being cleaned up.

Slipping one arm around Prompto's waist, Noctis stepped closer and placed a soft kiss behind Prompto's ear, nuzzling the hair there. He felt Prompto jump a little, surprised by the gesture, but still he leant into the touch, pressing his body closer against Noctis'.

"What's gotten into you, man?" Prompto asked with a distinct note of amusement in his voice.

Noctis couldn't really blame Prompto for asking - after all, neither of them was too big on public displays of affection. When they were among friends, they'd sometimes allow themselves a quick kiss, and Noctis would often end up falling asleep on Prompto's shoulder - but anything else was just between them.

But it was late and mostly dark, and they were both standing here, alive and together after everything the world had thrown at them. Just thinking about all they had gone through together, and how their bond had never faltered, was making Noctis feel lightheaded.

Besides, it was their wedding - Noctis thought he could cut himself some slack and allow himself to be affectionate towards his new husband, the man who had always been at his side.

"I'm just happy," Noctis whispered in Prompto's ear; and before Prompto could call him out for being a sap, he quickly added, "now I get to call you _Highness_ in bed."

Prompto laughed, but Noctis didn't miss the way his new husband's body stiffened and pressed even more against him. Maybe saying this had been a cop-out, but there was some truth to it. Prompto looked way too gorgeous in his form-fitting suit, after all, and Noctis' mind was high on endorphins; as the celebration was coming to an end he was getting impatient to finally be alone with his husband.

Whether or not the suit would need to come off entirely was still debatable.

Prompto turned slightly in Noctis' arms, pushing their foreheads together. "And here I thought the fireworks were the _climax_ of the night," he breathed against Noctis' lips.

This ridiculous attempt at a pun made Noctis chuckle. "Night's not over, _your Highness,_ " he whispered before capturing Prompto's lips in a slow, loving kiss. He felt one of Prompto's arms slide around his waist, and for a moment Noctis allowed himself to melt into the kiss, forgetting about the people around them, and about the city and the world that would still need years of rebuilding. Tonight - _today_ \- was about them, after all.

As they pulled back, Noctis raised his free hand to Prompto's face, his thumb brushing softly over a freckled cheek as he stared deeply into Prompto's eyes. The fireworks were making Prompto's skin take on a myriad of colors as they exploded in the sky, sparks reflecting in his blue eyes; but Noctis was only captivated by the smile illuminating Prompto's face, shining brighter than any other light.

 _"King of Light,"_ Noctis thought fleetingly. The Astrals couldn't have been more wrong about that, really. As far as Noctis was concerned, there was only one man worthy of this title and he was right here in his arms. Prompto had always been his light, and as Noctis felt his husband's head settle on his shoulder, soft blond hair gently brushing his chin, he knew that this wasn't about to change.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Sorry this was so short! I hope you liked it anyway^^_

 _(I honestly wasn't sure about the rating, but because of the very bad sex jokes, I figured at least I was safe with rating M)_

 _Don't hesitate to come scream at me on Tumblr yuneyn or Twitter Yuneyn_ about how these two have ruined your lives, because I can very much relate^^_


End file.
